gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney/Brittany
"Britney/Brittany" 'is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Glee. It is a tribute to Britney Spears, where they perform five of her songs, and it's centered around Brittany. Britney Spears appears in dream sequences, caused by anesthesia in the dentist's office. In this episode, Brittany gets her first solo in a song. Plot When Will attempts to set New Directions an easy-listening assignment, Kurt informs them there is a Facebook group petitioning the club to perform a Britney Spears number at the McKinley High homecoming assembly. Will says no. Then he meets up with Emma in her office, and she is talking to Carl, her boyfriend. Carl is talking about how the school board won't let him do an assembly on dental hygiene, even considering the terrible dental hygiene in the school. Will decides to let him talk to the Glee Club because he wants Emma to like him again, and he wants Carl to like him. When Carl comes to Glee Club, he gives everyone a pill that will turn plaque on their teeth blue. After chewing, Rachel, Artie, and Brittany's teeth are totally blue. This causes Brittany to go to Carl's dentist office, where she has an anesthesia-induced hallucination where she performs "I'm a Slave 4 U" . The next day, she's back at his office with Santana, demanding to put them both under anesthesia, during which they duet in "Me Against the Music", where Spears herself appears. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming to get all solos in the future. Elsewhere, Rachel feels threatened by her boyfriend Finn's desire to re-join the school football team, fearing that their relationship will not work if he becomes popular again. After visiting the dentist and experiencing her own hallucination, in which she performs "...Baby One More Time", Rachel begins dressing more provocatively. Her new look is received positively, and cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester finds school blogger Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. Rachel relents and encourages Finn to re-join the team. In Artie's hallucination, he performs "Stronger" with the football team, him being a member. Coach Shannon Beiste accepts both Finn and Artie, despite the fact Artie is in a wheelchair. Rachel becomes jealous of the attention Finn is receiving now he is back on the team, and sends Quinn to ask him out, and is pleased when Finn turns her down. Advised by Emma to relax more, Will learns that Carl recently purchased a new Chevrolet Corvette and buys one himself. He is confronted by his ex-wife Terri, who insists that he return it and crease wasting their savings. Seeing the positive effect Spears had on his students, Will relents and allows them to perform "Toxic" at the homecoming assembly, joining them on stage in an attempt to impress Emma. When multiple students become sexually aroused by the performance, Sue sets off the fire alarm and has the student body evacuate the auditorium. Emma tells Will to stop trying to be someone he is not. He returns his new car, and tells the club they will not be performing any more Spears numbers. At the end, Rachel apologizes to Finn and sings "The Only Exception". Which is the only song in the episode they didn't cover from Britney Spears. Featured Music *"I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. Sung by Brittany. *"Me Against the Music" by Britney Spears featuring Madonna. Sung by Brittany and Santana. *"...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. Sung by Rachel. *"Stronger" by Britney Spears. Sung by Artie and the Football Team. *"Toxic" by Britney Spears. Sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. (Main Song) *"The Only Exception"' by ''Paramore. Sung by Rachel. Guest Stars *[[Britney Spears|'Britney Spears '''as]] herself *[[John Stamos |'John Stamos''' as]] Carl Howell *[[Josh Sussman |'Josh Sussman' as]] Jacob Ben Israel Images and Video(s) 100109447_ee2faa4a-b76d-4de4-86d5-caf9076d909f-glee03.jpg 1285263436667.jpg britney_glee_epsiode.jpg Britney_Spears_Glee_Photo.jpg Britney-Spears-Glee-Toxic-Stronger-Brittany.jpg Brittany-Britney-glee-15785081-653-452.jpg glee2-2-2.jpg glee-2x2-3.jpg glee-210.jpg glee-211.jpg 06400.jpg article-1316089-0B65779B000005DC-102_306x398.jpg BritneyBrittany.jpg glee-2x2-2.jpg glee brittany britney.jpg glee_season2_brittany_britney.jpg Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg morris-with-snake-465x308.jpg normal_S2E2_4.jpg Slave-4-U-Glee-Brittany-01-2010-09-28.jpg thumb|300px|left Category:Britney Spears Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Britney Spears Category:I'm A Slave 4 U Category:Me Against The Music Category:... Baby One More Time Category:Stronger Category:The Only Exception Category:Sailing Category:Carl Howell Category:Shannon Beiste Category:Jacob Ben Israel Category:Christopher Cross Category:Guest Stars Category:Toxic Category:Brittany Category:Finn Hudson Category:Rachel Berry Category:Santana Lopez Category:Artie Abrams Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Sue Sylvester Category:John Stamos Category:Fantasy Category:Dream Category:Naya Rivera Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Heather Morris Category:Kevin McHale Category:Lea Michele Category:Cory Monteith Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Chris Colfer Category:Dianna Agron Category:Mark Salling Category:Amber Riley